1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device capable of preventing penetration of vapor such as moisture or oxygen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display (OLED) devices using OLED elements typically have faster response speeds than liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, which are currently in wide commercial use, and thus, can provide excellent images of rapid motion. Furthermore, OLED devices are emissive, have wide viewing angles, and have high brightness. Thus, OLED devices are expected to be next generation display devices.
An OLED element includes a pixel electrode and a facing electrode facing each other, and a light emitting layer including an organic material interposed between the pixel electrode and the facing electrode. The OLED element is sensitive to moisture, oxygen, and light. Accordingly, if the OLED element is exposed to moisture, oxygen, and light, the OLED element can be easily degraded. In addition, when moisture or oxygen diffuses into and entered into an organic material layer, an electrochemical charge transfer reaction occurs on the interface between the electrode and the organic material layer, thereby generating an oxide. Also, the oxide separates the organic material layer and the pixel electrode or the facing electrode, causing a phenomenon such as dark spot, thereby reducing the life of the OLED element. Since the OLED element has a relatively low threshold for thermal damage, when temperature increases to from about 30° C. to about 60° C., the life of the OLED element is shortened by approximately 20 times. Therefore, a sealing technology is generally used in the OLED element to prevent external moisture, oxygen, and light from entering the OLED element.